Suffer
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Tyson, Max and Kai are going to suffer... Chap 7 Up.
1. The Start

TITLE: We Wish You  
AUTHOR: Blue Demon  
RATING: PG  
NOTES: Ray is not in this fic. Or he might magically appear, but not right now.  
SUMMERY: The boy's have some problems during the festive time.  
  
Max and Tyson were training, but due to the fact it was close to Christmas, they were not completely focused on their blades.  
  
'I think we should go out. Get some fresh air, try to get into the right state of mind, you know?' Max told Tyson, who agreed.  
  
'Yea, no point in training if we're not getting anywhere,' Tyson commented, and they left the shop to go to the park.  
  
'I thought Chief was supposed to be helping us train?' Max asked Tyson.  
  
'Yea, but he had to fix up something or other, I bet he was too tired, he's up half the night with our blades, trying to perfect them in one way or another,' Tyson told him and they saw a kid getting picked on.  
  
'Should we...?' Max was about to ask, but Tyson was laready on the move, so Max followed.  
  
'Hey! Leave him alone!' Tyson cried out, the figure, who was wearing all black and who's face was covered, turned towards Tyson; 'Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?'  
  
'This will end in tears,' Max muttered to himself.  
  
'Well?' Tyson sized the person up.  
  
'You, and him,' The person pointed to Max, who now looked like a deer caught in headlights; 'You will suffer a worse fate than I could ever give you........ You two, and another, will all suffer!' With that the person vanished into thin air, leaving behind a bewildered Tyson and Max.  
  
'What? What was that about?' Max asked Tyson.  
  
'I..... I have no idea,' Tyson said, still surprised. He then shook his head; 'What are we doing? Its Christmas! Who cares what that guy said! He was probably trying to wind us up!' Tyson said.  
  
'Yea,' Max said with a smile, but he wasn't convinced; 'How about we find Kenny?'  
'Good idea, I feel like training,' Tyson said and Max toppled over; 'What?'  
  
'You actually want to train?!' Max cried out, surprised.  
  
'Well, yea, I can't have Kai being better than me,' Tyson joked and the two walked to Kenny's home.  
  
'You two!'   
  
The two jump out of there skin and turned round to see Kenny, with his lap top.  
  
'Chief, we were just looking for you,' Tyson said to him.  
  
'And I was looking for you. i know its almost Christmas, but you still have to train, you can take two days off, Christmas Day and Boxing Day. Then also New Years, but that's it. You have to focus! Your the new World Champion, and I am sure you want to keep the title,' Chief told him and he nodded.  
  
'Relax Chief, me and Tyson were out for some fresh air, we couldn't focus, and then we figured we'd look for you,' Max explaned.  
  
'Not to mention meeting some weird guy,' Tyson put in and explaned to Chief what had happened.  
  
Afterwards the Chief didn't know what to make of it, but Max advised him not to worry about it.  
  
'So, are we gonna train?' Tyson asked them, heading towards Max's shop.  
  
'Yea,' Max said cheerfully, he still wondered who the other person was, who was ment to suffer like him and Tyson.  
  
'Is Kai training on his own?' Tyson asked them; 'And where's Ray?'  
  
'Ah, I got an email from Ray this morning,' Chief started; 'He isn't coming here, not over the holidays,'  
  
'What?! Why not?! What's more important than being with his team?!' Tyson exploded.  
  
'Tyson!' Max said, trying to calm the boy down.  
  
'Tyson, he apologised, but as the holiday is about being with one's family, he decided to stay with his own. I see no reason to get angry at him, he hasn't seen his family in a long time, and I am sure he'll train with the White Tiger's,' Chief said, and noticed that Tyson had calmed down he added; 'Kai is going to train by himself, at the BladeSharks warehouse,'  
  
'Wha? Isn't it kinda cold to train in a warehouse?' Max asked him.  
  
'Nah, with Dranzer there'd be plenty of heat,' Tyson told him.  
  
'Whatever the reason, he's not coming,' Chief told them and they walked down to the basement to train.  
  
  
Kai was on his own in the warehouse, training with Dranzer, contemplating on the last World Championships, how weak he was, how pathetic...............  
A beyblade had entered the dish, one that Kai did not recognise. It started to attack, Kai was quick to make Dranzer go on the defensive and strike back, the blade flew out of the dish and into the owners hand. Kai looked over, but the person was in the shadows.  
  
'Who are you?!' Kai cried out.  
  
'You will suffer, as will that blonde haired boy and the baseball cap boy. You will all suffer,' The person said to him.  
  
'Yea right,' Kai said and noticed the person had moved.  
  
'Don't believe me?' The person suddenly moved and attacked Kai, making him fall over.  
  
Kai got up quickly, Dranzer was in his pocket and he kept his eyes on the person infront of him.  
  
'No, why should I?' Kai said and moved quickly to kick the person in the stomach, sending them back into the shadows.  
  
'You will regret this!' The person cried out.  
  
'I'll believe it when I see it,' Kai said, then decided to check the warehouse. 


	2. Arguements & Demons

TITLE: Suffer?  
AUTHOR: Blue Demon  
RATING: PG13  
NOTE: I own all the new characters. And yes one of the names comes from Yu-Gi-Oh! I wanted an odd name, so sue me!  
SUMMERY: The boy's have a problem, they were all told they were going to suffer, but its Christmas!!! And they are all arguing............?!  
  
'Where the heck is Kai?!' Tyson yelled, waiting on the leader at the park.  
  
'Tyson, Kai isn't coming,' Max reminded the dark haired boy gently.  
  
'Why not? We're a team! If I knew where he lived, I'd.........' Tyson started to say.  
  
'You'd what?!' Came a voice behind him.  
  
They all turned and saw Kai, wearing his scarf, and a coat, not to mention the facial marks. He gave them all an icy glare, one colder than the air its self.  
  
'Humph, so, you here to train?' Tyson asked the pale skinned boy.  
  
'No, I planned on making a snowman,' Kai said sarcasticaly.  
  
'Let's just get to work, as you all know Ray is not here, due to the holiday, so we have to make up for him not being here,' Kenny informed them.  
  
'Why are we bothering? If Ray isn't here then what's the point of training? I mean its not like anyone is going to ask us a for battle,' Tyson reasoned.  
  
'Do that and your not part of the team,' Kai threatend him, a cold glare sent straight to Tyson.  
  
'Oh yea right, your the one who left the team!' Tyson yelled at him, thinking Kai would flinch, but Kai stayed calm and composed, as usual.   
  
'Yes, I should have stayed with them,' Kai told him, and turned to leave.  
  
'What's that supposed to mean?!' Max cried out, surprised by what kai had just said.  
  
'Let's say that they are a better team than you, at least they don't complain about training,' Kai shot back and walked out of the park, deciding to train alone.  
  
'Yea? Well, don't bother calling us your team mates!' Tyson yelled at Kai's back.  
  
'He never called us his team mates........' Kenny pointed out.  
  
'Tyson, Kai is a good blader, you know that,' Max was about to start, being calm even though he didnvt feel it.  
  
'Sure, take his side!' Tyson yelled at him.  
  
'Tyson! Think about all the times that Kai has helped you!' Max yelled back to him.  
  
Kai heard this and smirked. He knew that Max thought he was an all right guy, even if he was a jerk, but try telling Tyson that they needed Kai? Max would have better luck turning water into wine. Kai walked to the warehouse, knowing that he would need to make it up to Dranzer for what he said.  
  
'So? Chief has helped me more!' Tyson yelled.  
  
'That's it, until you calm down I won't talk to you,' Max told him, no longer shouting.  
  
'Be kinda hard won't it? We're training together,' Tyson pointed out.  
  
'No we're not, I can train at home,' Max told him, and with that, he left Tyson and Chief.  
  
Max was angry still, but he had remembered what had happened the other day, that person who told them they would suffer. He, Tyson and Kai would all suffer. But what? And why them? Thinking of this, Max realised that he wasn't angry at Tyson, no, he was to suffer. Tyson was the one who stopped the person hurting the kid............. Max didn't do, or say anything. And what did Kai do? Most likely something very Kai-ish.  
  
  
Kai trained with Dranzer, who didn't actually mind the comment about staying with the Demolition Boy's. That was what Kai found odd, Dranzer would have been angry at that.  
  
/Kai?/ Dranzer said mentally.  
/Dranzer?/  
/Your not focused./  
/Sorry, just thinking./  
/Not about blading./  
/No. No. I made that comment to Tyson about how the Demolition Boy's would never complain about training and that I should never have left. Yet your not angry?/  
/Because Master....../  
/Dranzer, I told you not to call me that./  
/Sorry, Kai, your heart wasn't in it./  
/What?/  
/You said it, but you didn't believe it./  
/So that's why?/  
/Yes. Now are we going to train or have a mental chat?/  
  
Kai smirked, he had rubbed off on his bit beast. The phoenix used to belong to his grandfather, hence why Dranzer called him 'Master', Kai had managed to make the phoenix stop using that word, it reminded him too much of his grandfather and everything that was on his shoulders.  
  
/Kai?/  
/Yes Dranzer?/  
/What about the Bladebreakers?/  
/What about them?/  
/The argument you all had was pointless. The person yesterday, the one who told you that you would suffer?/  
/Dranzer, it has nothing to do with that. Tyson is a hot head, he is just too big for his boots, just because he is World Champion doesn't mean he can stop training./  
/Your jealous./  
/That title was mine, it was taken away from me by my grandfather, we were defeated by a whale, I would have won if I used Black Dranzer and stole the other's bit beasts./  
/But you didn't, why?/  
/Because then it would be me being a puppet for my grandfather.........../  
/Kai?/  
/......./  
/I'm here to serve./  
/Thanks./  
Kai stopped training, he picked up his blade and walked to his home.  
  
  
In a cave in the nearby woods are four shadowy figures, unlike the Dark Bladers, these people are full blooded demons, brought to earth to make certain people's lives hellish. And they are the best at what they do. In one way they are like the Dark Bladers, but only one. Each of them appear, and actually are monsters, that is the only thing that connects them with the Dark Bladers.  
  
'Now what?' The zombie asks, a female zombie, by name of Zoe. She has tanned skin, or so it appears, in actual fact she had light green skin, but for any human to see her they would hunt her down.  
  
'We go after this Tyson,' The werewolf informed her, the werewolf is a male, by name of Will. He has long brown hair, however unlike Zoe, there is nothing that can give him away. The changing at the full moon happens, but its actually full moon, not when the moon comes out, but on the calander.  
  
'No,' Another male, this one is a mummy, bandages are wrapped around most of his body, aside from his face, his clothes over it all up so that no human will notice; 'I think we should split up,'  
  
'What?! Tyson is ready to suffer!' Will said angrily.   
  
'Yes, but think about it Will, if this Max should notice, or Chief, they will try to help him,' Zoe reasoned.  
  
'Zoe, stay out of this! Why Malik?' Will asked him angrily.  
  
'Will, Malik makes sense,' The vampire, female, told him. She had long white hair and pale skin. Nothing gives her away as a vampire, she is calm nearly all the time, and it takes a very long time to anger her.  
  
'Why?' Will asks her, but with less anger than before.  
  
'Because, we will go after the three at the same time,' The vampire told him.  
  
'Its a very good idea, Desdemonna,' Zoe said to the female vampire.  
  
'Thank you Zoe. Will, you shall stay here when the time comes. Zoe you shall get Max, Malik you shall get Tyson, I shall deal with this Kai,' Desdemona said and they all laughed evilly at the plan and what the three Bladebreakers got themselves into. 


	3. Nightmares

TITLE: Suffering  
AUTHOR: Blue Demon  
RATING: PG13  
SUMMERY: And the suffering begins, but what does Desdemona want with Kai?  
  
Max was working in the shop when a customer walked up to him, it was fairly early in the morning, and Max was cleaning up before the rush came on.  
The zombie watched Max for five minutes, then, happy with the fact that he didn't mind her presense, she attacked, knocking him out. His father was in the back of the shop and so he would not have seen, nor heard what happened. Zoe was happy, her job was easier this time. The blonde haired boy would suffer, oh how he would suffer.................  
  
  
Meanwhile, Tyson was training, no beyblade, but kendo, as his grandfather had asked him to, and he agreed, if only to get a break from training!  
Chief had not come around as he usually does, tyson had noticed, but it didn't worry him, because he had figured that Chief might have stayed up all night working on a beyblade problem.  
Malik came up behind Tyson, the dark haired boy was so deep in though that he never noticed the mummy walk up right behind him, then easily knocked him out. Malik also found this job easier than the last, this neon wearing boy will suffer greatly..............  
  
  
Max opened his eyes. He was still groggy, but the moment he relised where he was he was wide awake. He was not in the shop, he was in a cell and he had a feeling that it wasn't a joke, who ever it was.  
  
'Welcome, Max,' A male voice hissed Max's name, making him wince; 'I suppose you wonder what you are doing here?'  
  
Max remaind silent, thinking it would be easier. He was wrong. The male grabbed his collar and pulled him towards the bars violently.  
  
'Don't you?!' He yelled at the blonde haired boy.  
  
'Calm down Will,' A female ordered and walked towards Max.   
  
Will had relised Max from his grip, but roughly pushed him away, making Max fall over. The female looked concerned and Max believed that he could actually get to her better nature and plead with her to let him go.  
  
'There is no point in that Max,' The female told him, Max was surprised; 'I have no other nice nature. Yes I was concerned about your welfair, but you are to suffer, I would hate to have you suffer before it begins. And no, Tyson is also here,' The female, which, to Max's amazement, was a vampire, she pointed to the cell next to his, on his right.  
  
'Tyson!' Max cried out, moving towards that side of the cell.  
  
'We have all noticed that he is a deep sleeper,' The female vampire informed him; 'But useless against us,'  
  
'Who are you?' Max asked, feeling very scared and uncomfortable.  
  
'My name is Desdemona, leader of the mosters. You changed the Dark Bladers! How dare you!' Desdemona said to him.  
  
'I.........' Max started.  
  
'I see. We did say that three of you would suffer, but this Kai is someone I would like to meet. He could have defeated our counterparts on his own, I am impressed by his skill. I am also impressed with his anger, these things are very important to creatures like us, so I will leave him for later,' Desdemona smirked evilly, and Max fell back to sleep.  
  
  
Tyson woke up. It was completely dark and very cold, add to the fact that he was all alone and without Dragoon.  
  
'Where am I?' Tyson asked himself as he walked around the place.  
  
'You are in your nightmare,' A voice said, monotone.  
  
'Wha?' Tyson was confused, not that it was hard to do.  
  
'Foolish child. You are reliving your nightmares, but this time, its real,' The voice informed him.  
  
'Oh goody. Why hasn't it started?' Tyson asked the voice.  
  
'Because nightmares don't begin so quickly, they take time, but in a few seconds..........'  
  
'Hey!' Tyson yelled, then he began to scream watching Dragoon getting torn apart by another bit beast; 'Dranzer!!!! Kai!!! Stop it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' But it never stopped Dragoon was getting ripped apart by the phoenix; 'Dragoon! Storm Attack!' Tyson called out.  
  
  
Max woke up as well, but his dream was bright, sunny and he was in a field. Max, unlike Tyson, knew that this was a bad thing and started to wonder what was going to happen.  
  
'You will feel pain,' A monotone voice said.  
  
'What do you mean?' Max asked the voice.  
  
'You shall suffer, like Tyson,' The voice told him.  
  
'But what about Kai?' Max asked the voice, wondering if there leader will suffer along with them.  
  
'Anything can happen...........' The voice faded away and Max faced something he never wanted to face.  
  
Unlike Tyson's dream, Max's Dracile was not getting torn apart. It was the shop. The shop was being destroyed by Ray's Drigger, all of his and his father's work was ruined right in front of him. He decided to fight, unsure if he could defeat Ray, but willing to try anything, he sent Draceil out to fight the white tiger bit.  
  
  
'Well, this is a surprise,' Malik said quietly.  
  
'What do you mean?!' Will asked angrily.  
  
All four of the monsters were looking into the loch, the one near the cave they live in. It showed both of the boy's dreams at the same time.  
  
'Tyson cares about Kai it seems,' Zoe said to Will.  
  
'As Max cares about Ray, but more than willing to fight,' Malik pointed out.  
  
'No,' Desdemona told them and they all look surprised; 'I agree with the caring part, but Tyson fears Kai, they are so different and yet the beyblade is the one thing that makes them alike. Tyson is scared that Kai will take back everything he worked so hard for, and leave him, destroying him. Max cares for Ray, but shall fight him to protect his home, his new life. We'll make sure this never happens for either of them, hum?'  
  
'Yes,' Will said with an insane smirk.  
  
'When will you get Kai?' Malik asked Desdemona.  
  
'Soon Malik. Soon. There is no rush, he won't both to see these two unless he has to,' Desdemona informed him and he nodded.  
  
'So, we can play with these two?' Zoe asked her and she nodded.  
  
'Good, they deserve everything they get!' Will said. 


	4. Horror

TITLE: Horror  
AUTHOR: Blue Demon  
RATING: PG13  
SUMMERY: The suffering has started, but what about Kai?  
  
Tyson watched as his bit beast was getting ripped apart by Kai's Dranzer, but why wasn't Dragoon fighting back? Tyson willed the bit beast to fight, but Dragoon seemed weak, almost drained of his power.  
  
Kai laughed evily; 'I drained your bit beast of his power!! Dragoon is nothing but a weakling! Like you!'  
  
Dranzer went in for the kill and finished Dragoon off. Tyson watched in horror, then remembered that this was a dream he expected it to be over. This was not the case.  
It faded into darkness, then it started all over again, and each time Kai said something more hurtful than the last, and Dragoon was getting ripped apart in different ways. Seeing this so many times was making Tyson not only suffer, but insane as well.  
  
  
Max battled on with Ray, he wasn't going to let Ray, or Drigger get away with what they did to his dad's shop. The battle was long and hard, but Max won.  
  
'Max, why did you distroy Drigger?' Ray asked the blonde haired boy.  
  
'Ray, this shop is my home as well, I was not going to let you ruin it!' Max cried out to him.  
  
'But I never attack your shop. I know how much you care about your family Max,' Ray told him, making Max confused.  
  
'If it wasn't you, then who was it?' Max asked Ray who pointed over the street at a laughing figure.  
  
  
Malik and Zoe watched Max's dream with fasination. Max's dream was different, they had expected it to be alot like Tyson's, to repeat its self until he goes mad.  
  
'Hum, odd, this Max seems to fear that figure,' Malik told Zoe, who nodded.  
  
'But respect as well, hum, this might turn out to be like Tyson's dream after all,' Zoe told him, and watched the water again.  
  
'This is better than a soap,' Will told them, sitting next to the waters edge.  
  
'Desdemona has gone to find Kai?' Zoe asked Will.  
  
'Yes, but he won't be suffering, I believe she wants him to become one of us,' Will informed them.  
  
'He does have it in him,' Malik told them and they watched Tyson's and Max's dreams again.  
  
  
Desdemona entered the garden of the mansion, she could not enter the mansion its self unless she was invieted in. She knocked the door and a servent answered.  
  
'Can I help you madam?' The servent asked her.  
  
'I have come to speak with Kai?' Desdemona told him, feeling hunger enter her body, knowing hse must feed soon, but her pride, and will would only let her do so once she was in the house.  
  
'He's not in at the moment, would you like to wait inside?' The servent invieted her inside and she agreed.  
  
'Thank you,' Desdemona said, her back was now to thr servent and her fangs came out. Within a second she attacked the poor servent who didn't know what was happening.  
  
'Humph, now Kai, I know where you are, the wearhouse,' Desdemona said and left the mansion, leaving the servents body on the floor, all his blood was inside her.  
  
  
Kai was at the wearhouse, though he was about to leave when Desdemona entered. He looked at her, his eyes showed his shock that she actually entered the wearhouse.  
  
'So your Kai?' Desdemona said, she smirked; 'I have heard about you, from Tyson and Max,'  
  
Kai's eyes narrowed, he didn't trust her.  
  
'Why are you with a team that does not care about you? They don't train as hard as you do, and yet this Tyson is world champion,' Desdemona knew she was making Kai mad, but that was the point.  
  
'So? I got fed up of being the champion,' Kai lied.  
  
'I can see right through those lies Kai, I am not a fool, unlike your team,' Desdemona informed him; 'Why Tyson told me you were nothing more than a weakling,'  
  
'Tyson would never say that to a stranger,' Kai told her, his arms folded, Dranzer was circling the dish.  
  
'Oh really? I suggest you come with me,' Desdemona said to him, her hand out to take his hand.  
  
'Dranzer Flame Thrower!' Kai called to his phoenix bit beast, who attacked Desdemona and she lost her hand.  
  
'AH!!!' Desdemona cried out, she cursed herself for not linking herself to his mind.  
  
'Hum, what are you?! Something like the Dark Bladers!' Kai called to her.  
  
Desdemona had a stump, her hand was burnt off by Dranzer's attack, she growled angrily, feeling foolish that she believed he would join her and her clan. She entered his mind and Dranzer's, both feel to the floor, Dranzer was back inside his bit, however Desdemon decided to make them both pay for crippling her like that, so she decided to keep them in the wearhouse, rather than carry them back to the cave.  
  
'You shall regret this day Kai, and you phoenix,' Desdemona said to them both; 'You shall pay for what you have done to me!' She roared in anger.  
  
  
Dranzer opened his eyes, he spread his wings and looked around himself, he saw something horrible, something he never wanted to see again. A whale bit beast was attacking him, Dranzer saw his master, Kai, look on helpless to help his bit beast. Dranzer took to the air, managing to miss the water that was heading for him, however the whale knew he was going to do this and attacked again, sending water right at him. Drtanzer could not remain outside of his bit and he was forced to return.  
  
  
'A bit beast?' Will looked confused.  
  
'Kai's bit beast, something went wrong in Desdemona's plans,' Zoe told him.  
  
'Then they both, Kai and the bit beast, will suffer greatly,' Malik said and they nodded. 


	5. Dreams?

TITLE: Dream  
RATING: PG13  
NOTES: I do like these characters!!! And Beyblade is not mine!!  
SUMMERY: The nightmares continue.   
  
Dranzer could not fight off the whale bit beast, Seabog. However he remembered what his master had said, Kai was not afraid of losing, he didn't care, he would try and win no matter what for his team. Dranzer then attacked Seabog with his remaning strenght, only to see that Seabog had changed and was now Dragoon.  
Dranzer had to start up a whole new battle plan, however, Dragoon only controlled the wind, while he, the red phoenix, controlled fire, the stronger element of the two.  
  
  
Zoe watched and looked away from Dranzer's dream; 'Humph, she wasted her power over a phoenix?'  
  
'What is Desdemona thinking?! She knows our power cannot take on a phoenix!' Will cried out in anger.  
  
'We still have these three boy's,' Malik reminded them; 'The phoenix was probably in the way of Desdemona reaching her goal,'   
  
'I don't think so Malik, Desdemona has a temper, one unlike any other, I guess that this phoenic had hurt her in such a way that she thought putting it into a dream would be a punishment for it,' Zoe reasoned, not knowing how close she was to the right answer.  
  
'Kai's dream has not started, yet,' Will said, looking at the dark space in the water where Kai's nightmare would be shown to them.  
  
'But Max is very interesting!' Malik said and the three monsters watched the rest of Max's dream.  
  
  
'Max, why did you distroy Drigger?' Ray asked the blonde haired boy.  
  
'Ray, this shop is my home as well, I was not going to let you ruin it!' Max cried out to him.  
  
'But I never attack your shop. I know how much you care about your family Max,' Ray told him, making Max confused.  
  
'If it wasn't you, then who was it?' Max asked Ray who pointed over the street at a laughing figure.  
  
Max gasped once he knew who it was, Kai. The blonde haired boy turned round to face Ray, only to find that he was no longer there!  
  
'Ah!' Max cried out and saw Kai aiming his Dranzer blade at him! Max was not sure whether he could take Kai on or not; 'Kai! Why are you doing this?!'  
  
'Why should you have what I only dreamed about Maxie!!' Kai shouted out him, looking and sounding insane; 'I was brought up in an abbey, trained to be a warrior! No one loved ME Maxie! So why should I let anyone else have something I never had?!?!?!'  
  
'Kai! Come on! We're a team!' Max told him, trying to make Kai see sense.  
  
'Not any more Maxie!! Kai of the Bladebreakers is no more!!! Remember? Our little chat with Tyson?!' Kai yelled and took his position to fire Dranzer.  
  
'Kai don't!!' Max yelled, getting into his own position to fire his bit beast.  
  
'It end now Maxie!!!' Kai yelled and fired Dranzer at him.  
  
'No!!! Dracile!' Max yelled for his bit beast to come forth and help him, however some how Dranzer had a power boast, whether it was by Kai's madness or his way of training, he didn't know, by Dracile was getting badly burnt and Max couldn't take it any more, then he saw THEM.  
  
  
'Is it just me, or does Max care for this Kai?' Will asked the other two monsters.  
  
'Its just you, Max respects Kai, he would rather talk things out rather than battle first,' Malik informed him.  
  
'His bit beast is not much to look at. And its not doing very well against the phoenix,' Zoe commented; 'Kai is having his dream!'  
  
'Nightmare more like!' Will commented.  
  
'Shh! Its starting!!!' Malik told the werewolf monster.  
  
  
Kai noticed where he was, and without Dranzer. He didn't like it, he looked around himself and figured out what was going on.  
Realising that the woman he met at the wearhouse was in control, he had to figure out what to do, and quickly. He walked down a corridor and opened the nearest door. Inside he realised where he was.  
Bit beasts were inside tubes, there spirits were being taken out, just the part for fighting. Kai looked at the poor creatures, unsure of what to do, he knew how to shut the machine down, but that wasn't his problem, he was there in a dream form, he could never save those bit beasts. He carried on walking and saw himself being punished.  
  
'What.......' Kai trailed off, he remembered when he was going to give Black Dranzer back, what Boris had said.  
  
'This is how we deal with trators!' Boris said calmly, Kai's otherhalf had a whip hitting his back, but he didn't cry out, the whip was not the problem, Kai remembered that, Boris was evil.  
  
'Another lousy recruiter for another lousy team. That's you Boris,' Kai had said that when he laid eyes on Black Dranzer after so many years. Now he remembered how he feared Boris, Boris was not just a harsh man, he was also a child abuser, abusing his power over all the boy's, esspecially him.  
Now for what reason Kai never knew, or wanted to find out, as to why Boris always prefered him to, say, Tala. Kai never understood it, but he saw what Boris was going to do to him, if he did stay and was captured by Boris's underlings. But Kai was helpless, and worse, he was no longer watching himself being punished, he was being punished!!!  
  
'So Kai, you have a few options, you can either leave, or try to, you'll be in too much pain after I am through with you. Or you can stay,' Boris whispered in Kai's left ear, almost hissing into it.  
  
'If I stay I'll be you pet!' Kai snapped at him, pushing Boris off, getting his shirt and glaring at him.  
  
'You can't leave Kai,' Boris said and pounced on him, sending Kai to the hard floor, and that sent pain shooting up Kai's back, where he was whipped before hand; 'You will stay here because the only other option is death,' Boris panted, trapping Kai's arms under his legs.  
  
'I would rather die than be your slave!!!' Kai yelled and spat at Boris, trying to get the older one off him.  
  
'Hum, well, I always did like them spirited,' Boris said, leaning down on Kai, his lips on the bluenette neck. Kai struggled to be free so much so that his lips were suddenly latched onto Boris's, Kai moved his face away from the older man.  
  
'Very well Kai, I shall have to tame you,' Boris said and Kai knew that things were getting worse when he felt where Boris's hands were.  
  
  
'Well, this is certainly different,' Zoe commented.  
  
'Yes, unlike his team mates who fear him, Kai fears his past, or this Boris,' Malik said with a nod; 'Its interesting, Boris is like that in real life as well, so its just not the same,'  
  
'Come on! Torment is torment!' Will cried out; 'Kai is having a nightmare, we should be happy!'  
  
'No. Kai is having a nightmare about his past, with his present self the victum, when Kai wakes up he shall be his usual self,' Malik informed them; 'Kai won't go insane, and his phoenix is fine, its not having a nightmare, its having a dream,'  
  
'Damn Desdemona!' Will said angrily.  
  
'Hey! I didn't hear you saying that you would go after Kai,' Zoe said to him.  
  
'Desdemona never asked,' Will told her.  
  
'Well you could have offered! Some manners, hum?' Zoe said.  
  
'Guy's, calm down. They are the enemy, not us,' Malik calmed them all down, which was just as well, for werewolf and zombie were about to fight each other.  
  
  
Dranzer had defeated all his enemies, apart from one. Voltaire. The man who made Black Dranzer from him! HIM! The red phoenix! The fire phoenix! Voltaire created a black phoenix! One with black fire! Now Dranzer would make him pay dearly for what Voltaire put him through without having Kai! And being stuck with Tyson!   
  
  
Max watched his bit beast being trashed by Kai and Dranzer, it was very painful for the blonde haired boy. Kai was one he respected and admired. Now he was killing him.  
  
  
Tyson kept repeating the dream, Dranzer attacking Dragoon and killing the poor dragon bit beast. Tyson could not believe that Kai would actually make Dranzer distroy a bit beast, a team mates bit beast. But why?  
  
  
Kai closed his eyes, trying to escape into his own world, into his mind, but Boris was doing things to him that he could not keep his mind off. He didn't like it, but the pain was too much for him, he couldn't blank it all. Although he tried not to cry out it was becoming too hard for him and he felt his eyes water.  
Why was this happening to him? Why did the monster do this to him?  
  
  
Dranzer heard his master, Kai cry out in pain. This made the fire phoenix angry, and it was rare to see a phoenix angry, he knew what was going on and attack Voltaire with all his strenght. 


	6. Fire Phoenix

TITLE: Fire Phoenix  
AUTHOR: Blue Demon  
RATING: R  
NOTES: I do still like these characters! Well, apart from Tyson, but I won't go into that. If you don't like yaoi (male/male), and don't like reading about rape please don't read this!  
SUMMERY: Dranzer hears his masters cry, and the phoenix is very angry, but he has to get rid of Voltiare first!  
  
Dranzer heard his master's cry, Kai was in pain, and the phoenix knew how much pain Kai could take before he cracked. However much Dranzer wished to go and help his master, he could not, for he had one more enemy to kill, one more and then Kai would be free from his pain and suffering, as long as Dranzer won!  
Which, as far as Dranzer was concerned, would happen, he would win and free his master. Voltaire had to be killed first. He created Black Dranzer, Dranzer was put into a tube and had some of his life force sucked out of him to create that evil phoenix, the phoenix that craved bit beasts to be enslaved into his bit. Kai had destroyed Black Dranzer and Dranzer was now a full phoenix. Voltaire did not look scared at all. Then again, he used to be Dranzer's master until Kai had proven himself worth of the red fire phoenix.   
What a wonderful day that had been, Dranzer remembered Voltiare giving his bit to Kai, for defeating him. Both had normal beyblades during that battle......................................   
  
  
Kai cried out in pain, unaware that Dranzer had heard him. All Kai wanted was to be freed from Boris's hands, mentally and physically. It was torture. Boris had him when ever he wanted him and Kai could not stop him, he was now a slave, chained to a wall, wearing nothing but the scars that Boris had given him.  
/If Boris continues....... This is a dream! Kai! Wake up!!/ Kai thought to himself, but he could not, and then Boris entered the room with an evil smirk on him face. Kai decided to play tough, he would try not to crack infront of this mad man. He decided he was lucky it was only Boris and not anyone else, like his grandfather, or the Demolition Boy's.  
Boris pulled on Kai roughly, Kai kept his mask on and remained silent, staring at the wall infront of him.  
  
'I see I will have to continue to tame you. Luckly though........' Boris smirked as he bit Kai's neck and Kai's eyes were wide with shock.  
  
  
Max continued to watch Dranzer kill his bit beast, Kai laughed like a mad man, but then walked up to Max.  
  
'So Maxie, you only have two choices. I will let Dracile go, and you may keep him, only if you stay with me forever. Or you could refuse and continue to watch Dranzer kill your bit beast,' Kai said and Max could feel his breath on his skin.  
  
Max couldn't believe it, the choice that was laid out infront of him, what could he do? Be with Kai, like a friend?  
  
'Kai, you want me to stay with you as a friend?' Max asked the bluenette.  
  
Kai laughed and pulled Max up to him, then kissed him; 'No, that is what I ment,'  
  
Max was confused as ever, but he had to save Dracile and agreed to Kai's arangement.  
  
'Good, Dranzer! Stop!' Kai called to his phoenix which went back into its bit and to his owners hand.  
  
Max went to pick up his Dracile bit, looking at it sadly, noticing all the damage that Dranzer had caused to the blade and the bit beast.  
  
'Max,' Kai said and Max walked towards him, unsure of his future, if he even had one.   
  
  
Will looked at Max's nightmare with disgust; 'Max is in love with Kai!'  
  
'He cares for his bit beast,' Zoe pointed out.  
  
'His bit beast would rather die in battle, than let his master go off and be enslaved,' Malik pointed out; 'Max cares about Kai a bit more than we all thought,'  
  
'Where is Desdemona?' Will asked them, but none of the monsters new where there leader was.  
  
'Tyson's dream is pathetic. He keeps repeating himself all the time. Making that same mistakes as before, why is he with a World Champion team?' Zoe asked them.  
  
'Who know, I think its luck,' Malik told her.  
  
'The only dream that had lots of pain is Kai's..........' Will said with a sadistic smile.  
  
  
Kai looked at the door and could believe who it was, he wanted out, but could not move, for now Boris had pinned him to the wall, still doing things to him. As painful as it was for Boris to enter him, he was shocked and afraid of the person at the doorway. 


	7. Revenge Is Sweet

TITLE: Revenge Is Sweet  
RATING: R  
NOTES: Zoe, Will, Malik, Desdemona are all of my creations!!! Go me. Anyway, Beyblade and the characters I use are not mine.  
  
Kai's eyes were wide with shock. It was her! Pale skin, white hair, sharp fangs...... Why was she here? She walked up to Kai, Boris had backed away and she crouched down to Kai's level.  
  
'How are you enjoying this?' She asked him, stroking his lenght; 'Boris, go away,'  
  
Boris left them alone, and Kai didn't know what was worse. Being alone with Boris, or being alone with this person, this vampire. Wait! She had two hands.  
  
'I am inside your head. I have two hands in this body, just not physically,' She informed him and squeezed his lenght painfully; 'And I plan to make you and that pathetic bird pay for it!' She growled into his ear.  
  
'Dranzer is a phoenix, not a bird,' Kai told her through clenched teeth.  
  
'You have a choice, I am prepared to go easy on you, instead of Boris punishing you, I shall take you under my wing,' She purred and nibbled his ear.  
  
Kai thought through the pros and cons; 'The only wing I wish to be under is Dranzer's!'  
  
She bit down hard on his ear, making him cry out in pain.  
  
'Either way, I shall have you, and I'd rather not have Boris here,' She smirked and forced him down on the floor.  
  
  
Will watched Kai's dream/nightmare unfold with his jaw on the ground. He could not believe what had happened to Desdemona! Kai and his phoenix, Dranzer, had managed to make her lose her hand!  
  
'Oh!' Zoe said and Malik gasped, both were just as surprised as Will; 'Desdemona is concentrating solely on Kai, Max is having a romantic dream, and Tyson is still repeating his dream,' Zoe told them, Malik looked and if he was the type of monster to hit another he would have done, however he was not that type of monster.  
  
'Zoe, Kai is raping him!' Malik told her, and she nodded.  
  
'I know, romantic,' Zoe said again, not understanding what Malik was getting at.  
  
'No Zoe, that is not romantic, that is hurtful,' Malik explained and she looked even more confused, so Malik moved her away to explain the differences.  
  
'Fool,' Will muttered under his breath.  
  
  
'Kai stop!' Max pleaded with Kai, the crazy Kai.  
  
'Why Maxie?' Kai asked him, rubbing Max's lenght in his hand.  
  
'Because.......' Max looked away.  
  
'Oh, Max is still on the outside looking in,' Kai said and pulled Max to his chest, caresing his back gently.  
  
'Kai?' Max was unsure about what was going on, Kai had all of a sudden acted out of character.  
  
'Maxie? I won't hurt you, but if you don't want me to do it.......' Kai trailed off and Max kissed him softly, then moved his hand onto Kai's lenght, where Kai put his other hand over Max's hand and started to go through the movements, slowly.  
  
  
Kai watched the female vampire take her clothes off, now he wished to hurry up and wake up.   
/Dranzer?! Dranzer?!/ Kai thought to himself, wishing his bit beast could hear him.  
  
'So Kai, I think you'll enjoy this,' Desdemona told him and stroked his face gently.  
  
'I don't think so,' Kai told her as she grabbed his lenght and squeezed it gently, rubbing it, making Kai become hard against his own will.  
  
'I think this says otherwise,' Desdemona told him and kept rubbing his lenght until she was happy.  
  
  
Dranzer fought Voltaire, destroying BioVolt, then killing Voltaire with his own talons. A wonderful experience, in Dranzer's view, if only it was real.  
Dranzer got down to business, he flew towards his master, Kai, who needed help, and the phoenix sensed help was on the way in the wake plane as well. 


End file.
